The Truth
by DeanLover92
Summary: This is just an innocent lovey dovey scene between Angel and Spike who fight then make up. Nothing naughty, just innocent contact.


A/N This is just an innocent lovey dovey scene between Angel and Spike who fight then make up. Nothing naughty, just innocent contact. Maybe later I could try something deeper. IDK. This is my first attempt to write anything like this, so please comment. I would love feedback, good or bad, on my first romance. So please enjoy. Angel/Spike ONESHOT

**The Truth**

Spike sat in the easy chair in Angel's apartment, waiting. He had been sitting there for almost 2 hours. He wanted to talk to Angel, but he wasn't sure if Angel would be so happy to see him. He did just nearly get him and the team killed while they were out doing fieldwork. He didn't mean to, really. He just wanted to get himself a good fight; he didn't know the big demon had friends. He wanted to tell Angel that he was sorry and that he was stupid, though he didn't know if he could choke out the words. He'd never really said, "I'm sorry" before. Especially not to Angel.

After another 30 minutes of sitting and waiting, Spike decided that this whole thing was pointless. Angel would never forgive him. Angel would probably attempt to stake him. He got out of the chair and headed for the door.

Just as his hand touched the doorknob, the elevator beeped and Angel walked into his apartment. He was not looking too happy. Spike decided it was best he left.

"Don't go anywhere," Angel practically growled. The words left his mouth slowly and dangerously. A chill of fear and guilt ran through Spike's body like an electric shock. He slowly turned his head to look at his very angry, very scary grandsire. Angel continued, "I can't believe you, Spike. No, I can believe it. I just do not understand. Why? No. I just…" Angel turned away and ran his hand through his hair. Spike looked down at his shoes, trying to think of something to say.

"It's not like I meant for that to happen. I just wanted to blow off some steam. Needed to get out of this sodding dump. I didn't know the demon was expectin' company. If you would have let me handle it and not sent your little minions after me, not of this would have happened." That is not what he wanted to say at all.

"Oh, so this is my fault now? My fault for saving your sorry little ass? If I would have left you alone out there you would be dead right now." While Angel spoke, he stomped over to Spike and got in his personal space. He followed his line with a stare that made Spike feel like a little kid about to be punished. Too bad, he was ticked off now.

"And that would've been just fine with you, wouldn't it? Huh? To finally get rid of me? I know how much you hate me. I know how much you want to kill me yourself. So why didn't you let those demons do the job for you?" He put on his arrogant smirk that was unique to him alone.

Angel grabbed Spike by the jacket and threw him against the opposite wall. He hit hard, leaving a very noticeable crack, and fell to the ground. By the time he got to his feet, Angel had him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Spike's feet hung a foot above the ground. Angel morphed from human to vampire before pinning Spike to the ground. Angel straddled Spike's abdomen with his hand still around Spike's neck. Spike didn't struggle. He knew he deserved a beating for what he did. He deserved more than a beating actually, but nothing could change what happened in the past.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He stared up into Angel's golden eyes. Angel changed back to human. He had heard perfectly well what Spike had said, but he didn't quite believe it.

"What?" He asked. He didn't change his position.

"I said I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean any harm, but I know I messed up. I do that a lot. Especially around the people who care about me or who I think care about me. Dru and Buffy. I'm just a sodding screw up. Go ahead and beat me all you want. I deserve it." Spike relaxed under Angel's hand and mentally prepared himself for the coming blows.

Angel looked down at his grandchilde. He looked so pathetic and weak. That made him mad. He lifted Spike up and tossed him over to the couch. Just as Angel intended, Spike landed in a somewhat seated position on the middle couch cushion.

"Stop being a pansy Spike. You think I'm gonna be swayed by your sweet words and apologies? I want you to fight back. Have some dignity goddamnit." He leaped over to the couch and landed a punch across Spike's face.

"I don't want to fight you. You're the person I never wanted to mess up around. Yet you're also the person I always messed up around. I hated that you were better than me at everything. Then you got up and left us when you got your bloody soul back. I had no one to look up to. Dru? Please she was bloody insane. Darla? Oh no. She went off too. She went trying to find a way to get you back to us. Damn it Angel, I loved you!" Spike stopped suddenly. That was never meant to come out to anyone. Especially not to Angel.

Angel stared at Spike, not believing what he just heard. He always knew that Spike wanted to be _like_ him, but never to be _with _him. Angel took a couple steps back, still staring into Spike's eyes. This wasn't a prank or a lie. This was the dead truth. Forgive the pun. A truth that has been buried for over a century. Angel turned away.

Spike looked at Angel's back and then looked away. Now he knew that Angel would stake him. That statement must have been one of the worst insults Angel ever heard. To hear that a long time enemy was really in love with him? Spike stood up and walked over to Angel's dresser. He knew that's where he put his stakes and holy water and stuff. After picking the perfect stake for his death, he walked back over to Angel and put the stake in his hand.

Angel looked up at Spike who stood in front of him. Spike tore open his black t-shirt to reveal his chest. Then he said, "Do it."

Angel looked into Spike's eyes. "I can't." He threw the stake in his hand across the room and pushed past Spike. Before he could get very far, Spike grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I said do it you ponce. You're the one being a pansy now. Just end my life so you don't have to live with the fact the there is a male vampire out there that's in love with you."

"Do you still love me?" Angel asked very seriously. Spike turned away.

"All the more reason you should stake me," he replied barely above a whisper. He looked back at Angel with a pleading look on his face.

In an instant, Angel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug. Spike fought back.

"Get off of me you bloody ponce! Just kill me and spare me the torture." He fought hard against Angel's hold, but could not move an inch. He, eventually, gave up and held Angel back tired and emotionally drained. Angel brought his head up to look in Spike's eyes. They were starting to fill with tears. Then his eyes went down to Spike's lips. He followed his gaze with his own lips.

At the first contact of the kiss Spike pulled away, completely shocked. "Don't mess with me, Angel."

"I'm not."

In those 2 words, Spike felt everything around him melt away. Angel came in for another kiss, and Spike returned it. Spike's hair stood on the back of his neck as Angel's soft lips caressed his own. Fireworks shot off in his head. It felt better than he ever imagined it would. Then the heat kicked in. He started to feel hot inside. Figuratively, of course.

Angel started to move his lips, taking Spike's bottom lip between his, slightly sucking. A rush of pleasure ran through both of them as the kiss became deeper. Each of them exchanging unneeded air between their mouths. Angel started to lick at Spike's lips then went in a little deeper. Spike's chest got tight and it almost hurt, but mostly felt amazing. Spike brought his tongue into the equation, by playing with Angel's. Angel physically shivered. He never thought a simple kiss could feel this good. Sure, he'd done this a million times with Buffy, but not of those ever felt quite like this.

Angel lifted his left hand to Spike's neck and pulled him closer. His right hand trailed down to Spike's lower back, settling in the small of his back. At the same time, Spike took both his hands and put them on either side of Angel's face. Both of them did this without their own knowledge. Both men were lost in each other's kiss. Angel stared to push Spike back. He backed up until his calves hit the couch.

Angel pulled away from Spike for just a minute to usher him down to lying on the couch. Once Spike was down, Angel got on top of him and restarted the kiss. Spike's hands reached around and clutched hand fulls of Angel's shirt. Holding himself up with one hand, Angel used his other hand to rub on Spike's exposed chest. Unable to resist the urge, Angel started to kiss down Spike's throat and paused at the base of his neck. Angel began to lick and bite at the major vein running down Spike's throat. Spike replied with a hum of pleasure. Angel continued down to Spike's chest where he alternated between sucking, licking and biting. Spike drew in a deep (unneeded) breath.

"Liam…" he whispered. He couldn't say anymore before Angel once again took Spike's mouth in his own.

They could have gone on for hours in this same position, before Angel's phone rang in his pocket. The two separated. Looking into each other's eyes, they didn't want to stop, but they knew they needed to. Angel looked down at his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?" he said into the receiver. It was Fred. Spike could hear everything loud and clear. She was saying that she had finally gotten her stitches and Gunn was being released with his broken arm. Angel looked down at Spike remembering everything again. Spike looked away feeling ashamed for himself.

"Ok. I'll meet you in my office in 10 minutes." Angel hung up the phone. Spike was looking away from him. He took Spike's chin and turned his face to look back at him. Spike's eyes were full of guilt. Angel came in close and gave him a simple, lingering kiss before getting off him and walking away.

Spike sat up. "Are Fred and Gunn ok?" He heard what Fred said on the phone, but he didn't want to make Angel feel like he was eavesdropping.

"Who heard what she said. She and Gunn are gonna be fine." He said this while he was standing in front of his dresser changing his shirt.

"Do you really hate the scent of me that much?" Spike asked with a slight smirk.

Angel walked back over to Spike. "I don't need your scent. I just need your taste." He bent down and gave Spike a long kiss before walking out of his apartment.


End file.
